Takumi Nakayama
' Takumi Nakayama' is Ayu Haruna's best friend and the bane of Aoi Haruna's existence, apparently. A relatively popular boy, he has a good following of fangirls at school, though they're nothing compared to Aoi's. Basic Stats Full Name: Nakayama Takumi (中山 匠) Aliases and Nicknames: Takkun, Kumi, Taki Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Japanese Age: 16 Birthdate: 30 September Air Blood Type: O Hometown: Tokyo, Japan Languages: Japanese, some English Occupation: Student Appearance HEIGHT: 5'9"/175cm WEIGHT: 140lb/63.5kg Body: Slim and boyish, with small hips and the sort of overall pretty boy proportion that makes teenage girls go wild. He appears more delicate than he is, as he's actually fairly sturdy and good at sports. He has a bit of a babyface but doesn't let it stop him. Hair: A bit on the long side and straight, though he likes to style it. He sometimes dyes it brown but nothing too outrageous. Eyes: Under thick and somewhat severe-looking eyebrows, he possesses a fairly typical set of eyes. He can look mean because of the combination, but his smile and outgoing personality tends to kill that perception quickly enough. Skin: Healthy tan. Voice: Typical teenage boy voice, average in every way. Clothing: Stylish but comfortable. He loves shopping at thrift stores to find good clothes for cheap; he's the type who will only occasionally spend a lot of money on a clothing item, but only if he knows it will come into constant use to justify the spending. Otherwise, he prefers not to waste his entire allowance and part-time money on clothes. Additional: None. Personality Under Construction. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Photography, writing, blogging, basketball, baseball, track, birds, turtles, dinosaurs, MMORPGs, American TV shows, street racing. Color: Yellow Food and Drink: Coke, canned coffee, hot dogs and hamburgers, "American" food, cantaloupe. Fragrance: Whatever girls like at the moment. Cigarette: Doesn't smoke Music: 30 Seconds to Mars, Linkin Park, Muse, Tokio Hotel, Michael Jackson, Lady Gaga...?! Clothing: Thrift Shop Chic Underwear: Boxers Animal: Birds, Dinosaurs Season: Summer Place: Outdoors Book: Lord of the Rings Movie: Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Caribbean, Star Trek (the recent one) Subject: Gym, Photography Sport: Basketball, Baseball Lucky Number: 3 Sexual: Bisexual, though for his reputation he only dates girls. Other Likes: Going to the zoo and aviaries, Jared Leto, art club, buying gifts for people he loves. Dislikes: Snow peas, spicy food, a cluttered workspace, ill-fitting clothes, slutty girls, girls who try too hard to be his girlfriend. Fears: Never being able to visit the US, being trapped in an elevator. Disgusts: People who don't wash their hands after using the restroom, trash lying around. Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: INFP IQ: 118 Political Views: Open Religion: Atheist Background Under Construction Relationships Lovers *Currently not dating anyone openly. Friends *Ayu Haruna: Best Friend. Ayu was his first friend since transferring to the same school, and even though they kind of started to run in different circles (much like Ayu and Aoi did), he never forgot Ayu and regularly hangs out with him. Enemies *Aoi Haruna: It's a one-way thing, and Aoi's the only one bothered, but Takumi doesn't mind Aoi—he even idolizes him. Family *Mom *Dad Pets *Ribbon and Momo: parakeets *Pikachu: cockatiel Housing *Lives with his parents in a small suburban house. Additional Info and Trivia * He has a secret crush on Aoi, and not on Ayu, as Aoi seems to believe. Roleplays/Stories Under Construction. Category:Sono's Characters Category:Libra Category:Roleplay Category:Asian Category:Bisexual Category:Go Down Rockin